Matrimonio Precipitado
by TaniaMalfoyFelton
Summary: Una Historia Draco&Hermione despues de vencer a Voldemort todos llevan una vida normal ¿pero Hermione tambien? descubrelo en esta historia.
1. La Noticia

**

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Tania este es mi primer fic, no se por que pero adoro las historia de draco y hermione este es uno que me tenia rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo, todos lo personajes son de la Wb y de J.K.R solo los tome prestados espero que les guste. ****

* * *

**

Matrimonio Precipitado

**Capitulo 1**

**-La Noticia-**

* * *

Un hijo! – Exclamo Hermione Granger – Me estas diciendo que necesito tener un hijo. 

La medimaga y amiga Luna Lovegood tomo sus manos y le pregunto.

-¿Pero Hermione que no piensas tenerlos?

- Claro que si Luna, quizás algún día pero no en estos momentos…

- Recuerda que si no te embarazas este año tendrás que olvidarte de ellos.

En ese momento en la mente de Hermione apareció un enorme reloj biológico que sentía que la aplastaba, y el tic-tac sonaba en su cabeza como un trueno. Hermione veía la lluvia que se deslizaba por la ventana del consultorio de luna.

-Comprendo que esta sea una horrible noticia Hermione pero si no lo haces tu estado empeorara.

-¿Pero Luna, no habrá una poción o algo? Yo pensé que ibas a recetarme algo para resolver el problema, jamás pensé que me ibas a decir esto, es como una maldita bomba.

-Lo se, pero mira solo puedo recetarte algunas pociones para el dolor, pero no puedo garantizarte nada, en cambio si te embarazaras arreglaría todo, en tu caso se reduciría tu tejido endometrial, y se solucionaría todo, debes tener un hijo Hermione.

- Claro para ti es fácil decirme eso, tu tienes a Ron y a mis lindos sobrinos, Luna yo ni siquiera tengo novio.

-Lo se Herms, pero en tu caso a lo mejor podríamos recurrir a la inseminación o sea ese método muggle, tu sabes eso mejor que yo.

- Pero Luna como crees que yo podría hacer eso, tener un hijo de algún desconocido, además que diría la gente o mis amigos, tener un hijo sin casarme y sola, no Luna esa no es una opción tan fácil.

- Se que es una decisión muy difícil Herms pero tienes que hacer algo es por tu bien.

- Si Luna ya lo se, en fin ya me tengo que ir deje trabajo pendiente en gringotts, salúdame a ron y a los niños.

-Si Herms lo haré no te preocupes, tomate las pociones cuando tengas molestias, y nos vemos luego por favor cuídate mucho ehhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

Y a mi amigo y socio Draco L. Malfoy lego el resto de mis bienes, incluyendo la mansión Zabinni, todos los beneficios de mis inversiones y la cámara acorazada # 800 de gringotts en el momento de mi muerte… si Draco Malfoy no me sobrevive, lego… 

Un trueno sofoco la voz del duende, sus palabras hacían eco en el cerebro de draco.

Se había convertido en propietario de MZ. El duende continúo hablando pero draco dejo de escucharlo. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba la muerte de Blaise.

Miro hacia la ventana buscando MZ a través de la lluvia que caía en el callejón diagón.

En esos momentos, aunque MZ estaba a miles de Km., del edificio de Gringotts, lo vio tan claramente como si sus jardines se extendieran justo de bajo del edificio.

El MZ lindaba con su propia mansión, muchas generaciones de Malfoy y Zabinni habían vivido en esas mansiones, hasta que Draco y Blaise tuvieron que convertirse en directivos de empresa después de que salieron de Hogwarts y de la guerra que vivieron contra Voldemort en las que sus respectivos padres fueron asesinados por oponerse a el. Draco no podía entender como Blaise había muerto por:

Un ataque cardiaco- ¿que forma de morir era esa ¡Eran magos por dios¡ Blaise estaba pasando un fin de semana con una chica y había muerto de manera fulminante, sin oportunidad de poner sus asuntos en orden, sin oportunidad de … ¿de que? De fundar una familia para que el MZ siguiera siendo de los Zabinni.

Blaise y el habían estado ocupados ganando montones de galeones, que olvidaron por que lo hacían, se convirtieron en magnates cuando en realidad solo habían querido ser famosos jugadores de quidditch.

* * *

Hermione apretó el botón de llamada al ascensor en gringotts, y apoyo la frente contra la fría pared de mármol. 

¡Que día tan horrible! Primero se había averiado la red flu cuando iba camino a su consulta con Luna, como no se podía aparecer en San Mungo se empapo tratando de buscar el autobús noctámbulo, y por si eso no fuera poco Luna le salía con que tenia que tener un hijo.

Tenia 26 años, no hacia falta que se preguntara como se le habían escapado los años, lo sabia. En vez de ser una famosa auror trabajaba en Gringotts y solo lo hacia para escapar de la fama que tuvo después de ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort.

Cuando acepto en trabajo se lo planteo como una interrupción de su carrera de auror, pero una vez que estuvo en Gringotts se dio cuenta que le gustaba el trabajo de asesora financiera y tratar directamente con la gente, el ambiente de trabajo era bueno, los duende de Gringotts eran en cierta forma amables pero el problema era que no pagaban mucho.

Las luces se apagaron, Hermione se puso tensa y suspiro con alivio cuando volvieron a encenderse, el botón del ascensor se había apagado y volvió a pulsarlo.

No le gustaba la idea de la inseminación ¿pero que otra opción tenía? Casarse con cualquiera solo para quedarse embarazada? Ni hablar ¿escoger un hombre de algún bar y llevárselo a casa para una noche de pasión desenfrenada? Le dio un escalofrió al pensarlo… tal vez si tuviera experiencia al respecto... pero nunca había sentido la pasión desenfrenada, ni la pasión de ninguna clase que no fuera el estudio, no es que se estuviera reservando, simplemente no había dado con el hombre adecuado.

Además, si elegía a uno en un bar ¿Quién sabia que herencia genética tendría? No podría hacer eso.

La otra opción era renunciar a tener hijos, solo lo considero un instante, la familia era importante para ella, después de la muerte de sus padres solo le quedaban Ron y Harry que eran como sus hermanos pero la volvían loca en su afán de protegerla y ni Ginny ni Luna los podían convencer de que no lo hicieran, debía intentar de quedarse embarazada y tenia que hacerlo pronto. Considerando sus opciones la inseminación era su única solución.

El problema era que no tenía mucho dinero, pero si conseguía un empleo en una empresa que pagara bien podría ahorrar lo necesario en unos 6 meses, odiaba la idea de dejar Gringotts pero la única forma de conseguir dinero rápidamente era trabajar en una gran empresa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hermione tuvo la intención de entrar pero se detuvo bruscamente, con los ojos como platos. El ascensor no estaba vació. En medio había un hombre de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises, llevaba una túnica color gris oscuro muy cara y su expresión era dura como el mármol…….

**

* * *

Continuara…….. **

**¿a quien se habrá encontrado hermione en el ascensor?**

**Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo dejen Reviews**

* * *

**Atentamente:**

**Tania Malfoy Felton**


	2. Encuentros

**Hola perdón por el atraso, aquí estamos con otro capitulo mas, me da mucho gusto escribir este fic ya he recibido algunos Reviews muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han hecho, la verdad no se con que regularidad pueda subir los capítulos de esta historia por que en estos momentos me encuentro en el penúltimo semestre de mi carrera y no se el tiempo que voy a tener libre para poder escribirlo, lo mas seguro es que lo pueda hacer cada domingo pero todavía esta en veremos. Bueno sin más por el momento solo me queda decir que los personajes pertenecen a la WB y a la maravillosa J.K.R.**

**

* * *

**

Matrimonio Precipitado

**Capitulo 2**

**-Encuentros-**

**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior: **

En medio había un hombre de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises, llevaba una túnica color gris oscuro muy cara y su expresión era dura como el mármol.

* * *

Hermione lo reconoció enseguida, Draco Malfoy, dueño de inversiones DM&BZ, junto con su socio Blaise Zabinni, un articulo en el diario Profeta, dedicaron unas paginas a Zabinni, había que reconocer que Blaise era muy guapo, todas las asesoras que trabajaban en g 

Gringotts suspiraron durante semanas al recordar sus fotografías, pero a Hermione no le intereso en lo absoluto, pero si se había fijado en las fotos de Draco Malfoy, los años le habían sentado muy bien, no se parecía en nada al jovencito que había sido en Hogwarts era muy guapo pero lo que mas le atrajo eran sus ojos, en ellos se podían ver una expresión de soledad. Hermione recordó, como Draco peleo a lado de la Orden del Fénix contra Voldemort, cuando se entero que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres, lo comprendió perfectamente ya que ella sufrió igual cuando asesinaron a sus padres, ella supo que Draco cambio mucho por lo que había vivido, Hermione soñó vagamente con remediar la soledad que los ojos de Draco reflejaba, pero ella sabia que el era inalcanzable por ser inmensamente rico y ser un sangre pura, le llevo mucho tiempo aceptar que Draco le gustaba.

Sin embargo un trabajo en su empresa quizás no lo fuera tanto, la oportunidad había salido a su encuentro allí mismo en el ascensor, la empresa de Draco y Zabinni DM&BZ era una gran corporación, tenia como 50 empleados y la mitad de ellos eran contables, y lo que era mas importante, eran los mejores pagados en Londres, según el articulo del diario profeta, Draco Malfoy se encargaba de las inversiones y Blaise Zabinni de la administración.

Mientras Hermione seguía inmóvil, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse en sus narices. Draco alargo el brazo para pararlas y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué sorpresa Granger?, encontrarte aquí, vas a bajar si o no, decídete por que no puedo perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

Hermione volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Durante una fracción de segundo, pensó en esperar el siguiente ascensor pero el comentario de Draco le dio el impulso para entrar. No iba vestida para pedir trabajo, por terminar rápido su trabajo pendiente en Gringotts no tuvo tiempo de volver a arreglarse, llevaba sus zapatos empapados por la lluvia, el pelo revuelto y probablemente el maquillaje corrido si es que le quedaba algo, no iba a dar una buena impresión.

Sin embargo aquella oportunidad era demasiado providencial para dejarla escapar, tal vez pudiera conseguir una entrevista de trabajo con Blaise Zabinni, que se encargaba de contratar a los asesores contables de DM&BZ,

Hermione murmuro un rápido Gracias y subió al ascensor.

Hermione tenia que admitir que Draco se veía mas guapo que cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sus rasgos juveniles que tanta atención habían llamado en Hogwarts habían cambiado y ahora mostraban una madurez que solo los años podían dar.

Draco difundía una sensación de poder que llenaba el ascensor. A Hermione se le acelero el corazón, serian los nervios seguramente no el impresionante aspecto de draco.

-Vas a bajar al vestíbulo Granger.

Su voz profunda la sobresalto.

-¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento no te escuche.

-Que si vas a bajar ¿si o no?

Hermione se puso colorada, había sido sorprendida pensando en el cuerpo de Draco ¿Qué le ocurría? Era Malfoy por dios, el la odiaba, además ella no era esa clase de chica.

Que estaría Draco pensando, además necesitaba darle una buena impresión ¿Estaba quedando como una completa idiota? Esperaba y confiaba que le iba a ir mejor con Blaise, si es que podía conseguir entrevistarse con el.

Ese ascensor era un regalo del destino, claro que nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que iba a trabajar en la compañía de Malfoy, pero que otra opción le quedaba, si quería ganar muchos galeones para poder tener un hijo debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, no importaba que fuera Malfoy, lo importante era que tenia libros de cuentas y sin pensarlo le tendió la mano.

-Hola Malfoy, como has estado? No se si sabes que soy asesora financiera aquí en gringotts.

Draco se giro para mirarla, sus ojos grises la recorrieron de arriba abajo, Hermione sabia que no tenia buen aspecto, estaba toda empapada, pero su mirada la puso furiosa, siguió con la mano extendida, pero se le congelo la sonrisa.

-Mira Malfoy disculpa mi aspecto, pero me sorprendió la tormenta, además déjame decirte que no suelo abordar a la gente en los ascensores pero me gustaría trabajar en tu empresa, y me preguntaba si podrías conseguirme una entrevista con Blaise Zabinni.

-Acaso estas loca Granger, que no lees el diario profeta- pregunto draco con un rostro muy enojado.

Como era de esperarse Draco Malfoy no iba a darle la mano, Hermione la retiro.

-He estado fuera de la ciudad por los tres últimos días ¿Por qué?

-¿Podría saber que harías con esa entrevista Granger?

Algo confusa ella le respondió.

-Les podría mostrar como con mi ayuda pueden hacer mejor uso del dinero de su empresa.

-La respuesta es no.

Hermione parpadeo.

-No, así sin mas.

-Así sin mas Granger.

Hermione sabia que no iba a ser fácil tratar con Malfoy, además nunca pensó que fuera tan terco como Ron y Harry juntos, se le ocurrieron alguna replicas mordaces, pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Puedes preguntarlo Granger.

Hermione quedo atónita, pero solo por un segundo, con Ron y Harry como sus mejores amigos tenia mucha experiencia en bajarle los humos a hombres como Malfoy. Se disponía a hacerlo cuando de pronto, se fue la luz y el ascensor paro los dos se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo.

Hermione aterrizo encima de el, con las piernas enredadas en la suyas, y la frente contra su barbilla.

Draco tomo su varita y pronuncio el hechizo **¡Lumus!** Ella se incorporo lentamente apoyándose sobre una mano, mientras que con la otra se retiraba el cabello de la cara. La caída le había cortado la respiración y le entro pánico

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Hermione.

-Creo que la tormenta afecto el ascensor, no se si lo sepas pero a veces la magia se interrumpe por ese tipo de fenómenos naturales, no temas Granger todo ira bien.

- Que te pasa Malfoy, podemos estar encerrados por horas debido a la maldita tormenta y a ti solo se te ocurre decir eso.

- Mira Granger, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que te pongas histérica en este momento.

- No te pongas paternal conmigo Malfoy, no soy una niña.

- Pues entonces no te comportes como si lo fueras.- dijo Draco ásperamente.

- ¡Eres un grosero y un arrogante ! Ya sabia yo que no habías cambiado nada tu forma de ser, eres 10 veces peor que Ron y Harry pero al menos ellos se preocupan por la gente, ahora ya no podré tener un hijo por tu culpa ¿pero a ti que te va a importar? Posees todo el dinero del mundo que hasta podrías tener miles de hijos

-¿De que demonios estas hablando Granger?

-Que a ti no te importa que necesite montones de galones para poder quedarme embarazada o nunca podré tener hijos, no te importa que mis mejores amigos me llamen prácticamente todos los días para decirme que me case con algún amigos suyo jugador de quidditch, tu eres… de pronto a Hermione se le aclararon las ideas y miro a draco horrorizada.

**

* * *

Hasta aquí nos quedamos jajajajajaja lo siento mucho, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben si tienen dudas o sugerencias para esta historia manden un Review ehhhhhhhhhh, sale entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ****

* * *

**

Atentamente:

**Tania Malfoy Felton**


	3. Incógnita

**

* * *

**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

Solo puedo decir esto PERDOOOOOOOOOOOON, GOMENASAI, SORRY, tiene mucho tiempo que no actualizo este fic pero solo puedo decir en mi defensa que estuve trabajando en el fic en mi libreta aunque no había tenido nada de tiempo para ponerme frente a la computadora y escribirla en Word, estoy en el ultimo semestre de mi licenciatura y con la tesis, las tareas y mi trabajo la verdad no tenia nada de tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas espero que les guste, ah propósito antes de que se me olvide, les recomiendo un fic que leí aquí en fanfiction se llama "El No Es Mi Hermano", de la autora Swett Malfoy, es un Ginny & Draco, la verdad esta muy bueno ehhhhhhhhhh.****

* * *

Y ya no los hago esperar. Como siempre les recuerdo que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y la WB.****

* * *

(Ya vieron las nuevas imágenes promociónales de la Orden del Fénix, la foto del ED esta genial, los gemelos se ven guapísimos, y luna interpretada por Ivana están geniales, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Bonny no me gusto nadita con los pantalones, y el corte de Dan esta cool, espero que pronto pongan una foto de Tom Felton interpretando a mi querido Draco)****

* * *

**

Matrimonio Precipitado

**Capitulo 3**

**-Incógnita-**

**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior.**

-Que a ti no te importa que necesite montones de galeones para poder quedarme embarazada o nunca podré tener hijos, no te importa que mis mejores amigos me llamen prácticamente todos los días para decirme que me case con algún amigos suyo jugador de quidditch, tu eres… de pronto a Hermione se le aclararon las ideas y miro a draco horrorizada.

* * *

Draco se dio cuenta de que posiblemente estaría encerrado durante horas con Hermione. El sabia que ella quería un trabajo, todo el mundo siempre quería algo de el, últimamente se sentía como acechado por una banda de buitres. Trato de levantarse pero Hermione seguía sentada sobre el.

-Oh perdón- Hermione se puso de pie de un salto.

Draco se levanto y se aliso la túnica un poco.

-No puedo creer que me haya puesto así contigo- comenzó a decir en voz baja Hermione- Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, algunas veces le he gritado a Ron y a Harry y la verdad este ha sido el final perfecto para un día horrible – Pero ya se que a ti no te interesan mis problemas, solo puedo decir que lo siento.

Draco sintió curiosidad por preguntarle por su día horroroso, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía la elemental preocupación de un ser humano por otro, pero acaso debía preocuparse por Granger, le había gritado sin razón sin embargo ella se había disculpado ¿y cuanta de gente se atrevía a gritarle a el.

- No te dijo tu mamá Malfoy que mirar fijamente a una persona es una grosería- lo acuso Hermione de pronto.

El tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-¿Y que esperabas de un arrogante como yo?

Ella se sorprendió al recordar lo que le había gritado.

-Siento haberte dicho eso, lo siento.

-Ya no te preocupes.

-No, en serio, no suelo perder así el control no se que me ha pasado

-Blaise Zabinni ha muerto- le soltó de repente Draco

Hermione se quedo pasmada.

-¡NO!

El asintió.

-¿Cuándo¿Cómo?, pero Blaise tenía tu misma edad.

-Vaya Granger estabas muy bien informada acerca de nosotros ¿no?

-Salió un articulo de ustedes en el profeta…… bueno no importa, por favor Malfoy discúlpame, no lo sabia, debes creerme.

La expresión triste de Hermione convenció a Draco de que ella decía la verdad.

- Murió en Wiltshire anteayer, sufrió un paro cardiaco, se levanto de madrugada para ir al cuarto de baño y cayo muerto.

Hermione se puso pálida.

- Y yo gritándote y tu…… -cerro los ojos- Lo siento mucho.

Draco había oído aquella palabra una y otra vez en los últimos dos días, pero por primera vez se las creyó, la preocupación de Hermione toco una fibra sensible en su interior, se sintió reconfortado y sintió deseos de reconfortarla también a ella.

- Acepto tus disculpas – dijo Draco muy sorprendido.

¡Por Merlín! Hermione le había conmovido, aunque eso era muy difícil de creer del que algún día había sido el príncipe de Slytherin, no le preocupaba ya el tema de los sangre sucia o sangre pura desde hace mucho, pero no podía olvidar fácilmente todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Tenia que salir de allí rápidamente, antes de hacer una tontería pero no podía, hasta que alguien pudiera arreglar el ascensor, debía de tratar de desviar el tema, la muerte de Blaise, ese tema le incomodaba mucho.

- Escucha Granger puede que estemos un buen rato encerrados aquí, vamos a sentarnos y me vas a contar tus ideas para mi empresa.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No estoy bromeando Granger.

- ¿Después de lo que te dije? No puedo… la verdad acepto que después de lo que ha pasado me merezco una buena patada.

- Mira Granger en estos momentos necesitamos distraernos y hablar de negocios lo hace y después de tu metedura de pata, tienes como obligación distraerme ¿no crees? Además porque no aprovechamos el tiempo, Blaise ha muerto y tendré que ocuparme de la contabilidad, quiero asegurarme de que mis contables hagan bien su trabajo.

-Yo……. No tengo suficiente información sobre tu empresa para hablar con fundamento en estos momentos.

- Creía que a los Gryffindors los escogían para su casa por ser valientes,

Hermione se sintió como si fuera a hacer un examen, respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar.

Draco la escucho con interés, la verdad Granger tenia buenas ideas, se puso a pensar en Blaise y de la relación de hermanos que tenían, al ser hijos únicos los dos se habían acompañado incluso en Hogwarts, la muerte de Blaise había sido como un golpe enorme a su vida.

¿Qué pasaría si el muriera, la ancestral familia Malfoy se extinguiría como la de los Zabinni, Draco no podía permitírselo, pero no sabia que demonios hacer al respecto.

Por el momento dejo que la suave voz de Hermione distrajera sus pensamientos, debía de aceptar que Hermione había cambiado mucho desde el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts, siempre mostraba la enorme inteligencia que poseía, no por algo fue premio anual, además ella era muy diferente a todas las mujeres superficiales que conocía, ella irradiaba vida por todos sus poros y debía admitir que era muy bonita, del pelo enmarañado que tenia antes no quedaba nada, a pesar de estar mojada y desmaquillada los años añadieron las curvas suficientes en su cuerpo, y sus ojos almendrados estaban llenos de vida. Recordó como le había gritado ella, el único que lo había hecho en los últimos años había sido blaise, todos los demás lo trataban con un falso respeto debido a su dinero. De pronto recordó lo que Hermione le dijo:

**NECESITO MONTONES DE GALEONES PARA QUEDARME EMBARAZADA O NUNCA PODRE TENER HIJOS**

¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?

**

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo, espero que me escriban algunos Reviews para decirme si les gusto o darme sugerencias.**

**Atte: Tania Malfoy Felton**


	4. Aviso 1

**

* * *

Hola antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas a todas las personas que leen mi fic, tarde mucho tiempo sin dar noticias mías.**

**Pero en todo este tiempo continué escribiéndolo en una libreta pero no tenia tiempo para transcribirlo a la computadora. **

**Voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir por que he finalizado mi carrera ( si lo logre) jejeje pero estoy agobiada terminando mi tesis para poder titularme. **

**

* * *

El sábado subiré la continuación por que por el momento no tengo teclado le estoy escribiendo desde un cyber, pero mañana voy a comprarlo y el miércoles y jueves me la pasare transcribiendo la historia.**

**El viernes no voy a poder subirla por que tengo que ir al DF a buscar información para mi tesis pero el sábado en la mañana podrán leer el fic no se preocupen, y solo para que me perdonen jejeje subiré dos capítulos seguidos ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh espero que los lean y dejen sus reviews .**

**

* * *

**

Atentamente:

**Tania Malfoy Felton**


	5. Sinceridad

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Solo puedo decir esto perdoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ****

* * *

Se que les prometí subir la continuación de la historia el sábado pero tuve algunos problemas que me impidieron subir el fic, pero aquí estamos jejejejejejejejejejejeje,. Como siempre les recuerdo que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y la Wb. ****

* * *

(que les parecieron las fotos de los merodeadores y de snape, la verdad no me gustaron muchos los merodeadores pero aunque estoy en contra de snape(por haber matado a dumbledore ¡¡¡que traidor¡¡¡) debo admitir que la caracterización del chavo que lo interpreta es muy buena, tiene la misma cara de malo. ) ****

* * *

Faltan 137 días para el estreno de Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix que emoción ahhh voy a ver a Sirius Black y a los gemelos Weasley (son geniales jejeje ya quiero ver como le hacen la vida imposible a la cara de sapo de Umbridge) ****

* * *

Y por supuesto 146 días para saber el final de "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows" por fin vamos a saber que va a pasar uhmm solo espero que Rowling no mate a harry pero bueno que mas podemos hacer si lo hace (crear un nuevo final para complacernos en donde harry es feliz y se casa con ginny) jejejejejeje espero que los días pasen mas rápido para poder leer el ultimo libro y ver la película. ****

* * *

También quisiera saber que les parecieron las fotos de Daniel Radcliffe en su nueva obra Eqqus se ve guau **

**( N/a: se me cayo la baba uhm como creció ese niño me siento una asalta cunas jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje por fa manden su opinión acerca de esto ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**

* * *

Sin mas por el momento, solo pedirles que manden sus reviews acerca del fic. Díganme su opinión si les gusto o no . ****

* * *

P.d: contestando sus reviews: **

**_Meilin malfoy:_ que bueno que te gusto, me da mucho gusto recibir sus mensajes me alientan a continuar el fic, gracias por escribir **

**_Daana-malfoy:_ gracias por tu Review, y si el colegio es estresante pero créeme la tesis es peor te agradezco mucho tu apoyo lo voy a necesitar **

**_Trisha23:_** **gracias, la verdad si es algo agobiante la tesis pero compartimos el dolor ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. La verdad siempre me acuerdo de todos mis lectores y a veces no les escribía nada por pena de haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero ahora que me di el tiempo para hacerlo me da gusto que me escriban para darme su opinión gracias y también te deseo lo mejor para que termines pronto tu tesis. **

**_Beautifly 92:_ Gracias por felicitarme.**

**_Arely uchiha:_ Mil gracias por tu mensaje.**

**_Sakura- granger:_ Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Debo decirte que me encanta tu historia malfoy y granger chavas se las recomiendo. **

**_Ahgness Black:_ Voy a tratar de actualizar mas pronto sale.**

**_Loretitokinomoto2:_ Bueno actualice hoy jejeje **

**_Kristenmalfoy09:_ Gracias por escribirme y espero que lo hagas después de leer este capitulo y me des tu opinión.**

**_Zhirruurie:_ Que bueno que te emociono mucho el fic. **

**_Arely uchiha:_ Bueno espero hacerlos mas largos pero la verdad no prometo nada ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **

**_Witch mia malfoy errelot:_ Gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te gusto mi fic.**

**_Maryrupert:_ Gracias por tus buenos comentarios. **

**_Drakred-sun:_ Gracias por jalarme las orejas tomare mucho en cuenta tu opinión.**

**

* * *

**

Matrimonio Precipitado

**Capitulo 4.**

**-Sinceridad-**

**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior: **

**NECESITO MONTONES DE GALEONES PARA QUEDARME EMBARAZADA O NUNCA PODRE TENER HIJOS** ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?

* * *

De pronto el ascensor comenzó a moverse y la conversación que tenían se interrumpió. 

-Que bien ya funciona- dijo Hermione

De pronto llegaron al vestíbulo, a la zona de aparición.** 1**

-Bueno entonces nos veremos luego Malfoy- Hermione trato de aparecerse

-No creo que funcione Granger, la tormenta crea estática y aparecerse en cualquier lado es imposible y la red flu no funciona tampoco.

- Por merlín, lo había olvidado, te digo este no ha sido mi día, ahora como iré a casa. **2**

- Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, además quisiera hablar contigo – dijo Draco.

- Bueno si no hay mas remedio, gracias Malfoy.

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a la salida de Gringotts, en frente de esta se encontraba el BMW negro de Draco **3**

-Vaya un automóvil, pensé que odiabas todo lo relacionado a los muggles .

- Bueno eso era antes, ahora hago negocios con los muggles también y este me sirve para trasladarme a cualquier parte de la ciudad, además debo aceptar que el automóvil me fascina y va conmigo no crees – Se subieron al automóvil

-Hombres, siempre locos por los autos, no cambian ya sean muggles o magos– pensó Hermione

Draco le abrió la puerta a Hermione, ella se sorprendió de lo amable del gesto** 4**

Después de que Draco se subiera al automóvil le pido la dirección de su casa, Hermione se la dio, y esas fueron las únicas palabras que se pronunciaron hasta que se detuvieron frente a la casa **5**

-Bueno ya llegamos, has estado muy callada Granger.

-Lo siento- dijo ella – Gracias por traerme

- Te recogeré mañana a las 7:30pm

-Uhmmm eso parece una cita,

-La verdad tengo que asistir a una fiesta de beneficencia y debo ir acompañado ¿por que no combinar el placer y los negocios?.

-Por muchas razones malfoy.

-Dime 3 razones por lo menos

-Si tenemos una cita, tu pensaras en mi como una mujer.

-Es difícil no hacerlo Granger, teniendo en cuenta de que eres una mujer. ¿segunda razón?

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta **6**

-Malfoy si piensas en mi como una mujer no me tomaras en serio como asesora.

-Bueno eso no es cierto, esta noche te he tomado muy en serio, admítelo Granger, esas dos razones están descartadas, te queda solo una.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

-A mi nunca se me han dado bien las citas, Ginny dice que asusto a los hombres a propósito ... si tenemos una cita muy pronto no te gustaría y tu a mi tampoco eso hará mas difícil que trabajemos justos, uhmmm eso claro si me contratas.

-Granger, en verdad lo haces, asustas a los hombres a propósito-dijo Draco lanzándole una mirada maliciosa a hermione

-mira Malfoy eso no...es ...

-Solo responde a mi pregunta lo haces.

-Si lo hacia en hogwarts y lo hago en el trabajo, la verdad no he conocido a un hombre que me interese en el plan de cita.

Draco aprecio su sinceridad.

-Bueno en todo caso quedo advertido... pero te diré algo Granger yo soy un Malfoy los Malfoys no se asustan fácilmente

-No, no creo que lo hagas- dijo Hermione apartando la mirada, trato de abrir la puerta del automóvil pero Draco le agarro el brazo.

-Espera, tengo una pregunta mas que hacerte ¿qué querías decir con eso de que necesitas dinero o no podrás tener hijos?

**

* * *

Comentarios de la autora **

**1 (n/a: No se si haya una zona de aparición en Gringotts pero en esta historia si la hay jejeje)**

**2** (** n/a: Yo se que existe el autobús noctámbulo y que lo puede usar pero eso no sirve para la continuación de mi historia, así que haremos de cuenta de que Hermione se le olvido por completo del autobús sale)**

**3** **( N/a: Me encanta ese auto y cuando tenga dinero me lo voy a comprar, a propósito para que no me demanden la BMW pertenece a sus creadores jejejejejejejejejejeje)**

**4** **( n/a: Mi novio Draco es todo un caballero)**

**5** **(n/a: Hermione vive en las casa que era de sus padres)**

**6 (n/a: Lo que siempre hace cuando se enoja con Ron en la películas jajajajajajajaj)**

**

* * *

Bueno aquí dejamos la historia por el momento, se que les prometí poner dos capítulos pero debo hacerle unos cambios al siguiente capitulo, creo que voy a poder actualizar el miércoles pero no es seguro ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cuídense mucho y no olviden mandar sus reviews ya que estos son como los sueldos que ustedes los lectores nos dan a nosotros los escritores ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh además también quiero saber su opinión acerca de este capitulo no duden en escribirme ya sea para lanzarme tomatazos por lo mal que lo hice o para hacerle algunos cambios a la historia **

**Tanks por leerme, cuídense mucho.**

**Atentamente:**

**Tania Malfoy Felton**


	6. Cartas

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Les recuerdo que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y la Wb, espero que este capitulo les guste, la verdad no estoy muy segura si les gusta mi historia pero bueno veamos cuando reviews recibo esta vez jejejejejejejejejejejeejejejejejeje muchas gracias a las personas que me mandaron su opinión

**

* * *

Arely uchiha**

**Janet granger**

**Oromalfoy**

**Policp malfoy**

**Padfoot femme**

**Beautifly92**

**Krissalis potter**

**

* * *

**

Bueno sin mas por el momento aquí va la historia.

**

* * *

**

Matrimonio Precipitado

**Capitulo 5**

**-Cartas-**

**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:**

-Espera, tengo una pregunta mas que hacerte ¿qué querías decir con eso de que necesitas dinero o no podrás tener hijos?

**

* * *

-Por merlín no pude haberte dicho eso ¿o si?- pregunto Hermione.**

-Bueno la verdad es que me lo gritaste.

Suspirando Hermione le dijo a Draco

-No puedo creer que te lo he contado , debía estar fuera de mi.

-¿Es cierto?

Hermione pensó un instante en mentirle, pero vio en su rostro una expresión de sincera preocupación.

-Por desgracia si, pero no puedo contártelo, es personal.

-Bueno yo soy una persona

-Por que quieres saberlo

-Considéralo como una preocupación natural de un amigo- dijo Draco tomándole la mano.

¿Draco Malfoy un amigo? El no puede ser su amigo, después de todo lo que pasaron en Hogwarts, aunque debía admitir que había cambiado su forma de pensar en lo referente a los muggles, pero aun así el se rodeaba de gente muy importante de mundo mágico y muggle.

-Nosotros no somos amigos

-Entonces que somos

-Compañeros de trabajo- dijo ella, observando su rostro en la penumbra- Espero.

-Los compañeros de trabajo pueden ser amigos, mi mejor amigo es...era mi socio.

Cualquier persona no habría percibido la tristeza que había en sus palabras. Pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres que ocultaban sus emociones, después de todo Ron y Harry lo hacían.

-Tu y Blaise eran amigos muy cercanos verdad.

-Éramos amigos desde niños, nos la pasábamos jugando quidditch en los patios de nuestras casas **1** -Era la única persona en la que podía confiar, la mayoría de mis conocidos de Slytherin están muertos o en Azkaban como bien sabemos.

-Si lo se, pero por que me has elegido, tu debes de tener mucho mas conocidos por todas las fiesta a las que vas.

-Bueno es verdad, tengo muchos conocidos, contactos de trabajo, empleados, hay una gran diferencia, además esas personas la mayoría de las veces son fastidiosamente unos lamezuelas al menos tu eres sincera en tu forma de ser y de pensar, no hipócritas como ellos.

Hermione asintió, conocía perfectamente esa diferencia desde que vivía en Londres, todos siempre buscaban conocer cosas de Ron y Harry, de cómo habían vencido a Voldemort, o le pedían que consiguiera sus autógrafos o entradas para los juegos de quidditch, a veces con los únicas personas que tenia algo que ver era con sus compañeros de trabajo pero raramente salía con ellos.

-Bueno ahora volvamos a la pregunta inicial ¿por qué necesitas dinero para tener un hijo?

-Uhmmm, de acuerdo- Hermione le contó su situación y le dijo - No peligra mi vida solo mi fertilidad.

-Vaya, así que para eso necesitas el dinero, no me digas que piensas tener un hijo por inseminación artificial .

-¡¡¡Sabes acerca de la inseminación artificial ¡!! Pero si es un método muggle ¿cómo es que le conoces?

-Bueno Granger, ya te dije ahora no le hago el feo a las cosas muggles, debo de admitir que me gusta mucho leer sus libros medicina científica. ¿Vas a tener un niño de probeta?

-Que otra opción tengo.

-Si pero, no se , puedes tener hijos ahora.

-Claro que si, pero tengo que darme prisa, quedo satisfecha tu curiosidad, puedo irme ya.

Draco la miro fijamente, quería sorprenderla con la ocurrencia que le daba vueltas la cabeza desde hacia una hora, esa situación tenia escrita la palabra **DESTINO**, su deseo de tener un futuro heredero, la necesidad de Hermione de tener un hijo, y la ambición que tenia de trabajar en su empresa.

En cierta forma se sentía como si fuera a cerrar un negocio muy lucrativo, pero en los negocios no se podía ir a ciegas, tenia que pensar todos los pro y contra y las probabilidades de fracaso, no podía romper esa regla.

Draco acompaño a Hermione a la puerta de su casa

-Te recogeré mañana a las 7:30pm.

-Todavía no te he dicho que iría contigo.

-Bueno si no quieres el trabajo.

-No juegas limpio sabias

-Soy un Slytherin, nosotros no jugamos limpio.

-De acuerdo ¿qué debo ponerme?

-Es una fiesta formal.

-Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta entonces.

-Malfoy

-Si

-Gracias por traerme a casa , y escucharme.

-No ha sido nada.

-Buenas noches- dijo hermione cerrando la puerta.

Draco se quedo parado ante la puerta unos segundos preguntándose ¿cómo será besarla? Se moría de ganas de averiguarlo , esbozo una sonrisa típica de un malfoy. **2 **y volvió a su coche.

* * *

Toc, toc,

Hermione abrió los ojos ¿qué es ese ruido?

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, vio el despertador a lado de su cama. Las 11¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ se le había hecho tarde para llegar al trabajo.

Se estaba levantando de la cama cuando recordó que era sábado su día de descanso y ese recuerdo le trajo otros.

La bomba que le había lanzado luna, el ascensor, Draco Malfoy, .seguramente todo eso solo era una horrible pesadilla

Toc, toc.

Una lechuza golpeando la ventana era lo que la había despertado.

-Hedwig- Hermione se apresuro a abrir la ventana para que pudiera desamarrar el pergamino.

-Gracias bonita, puedes esperar a que lea la carta, para mandar la contestación por favor- dijo Hermione acariciándola.

Hedwig dio un picotazo cariñoso.

-Veamos que noticias mandaron la familia Potter & Weasley- y se puso a leer la carta

_**

* * *

Querida Hermione:**_

_**¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien.**_

_**Nosotros nos la pasamos de maravilla en Hawai, ya sabes, sol, arena y mar, Harry se puso muy moreno, y yo mas roja que un camarón, al parecer mi piel quiere competir con mi cabello. James, Sirius y Lily te mandan muchos besos, me pidieron que te dijera que tienen una sorpresa para ti.**_

_**El motivo de mi carta, es para recordarte que mañana celebramos el cumpleaños de Lily y le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa en la madriguera a las 4:00, por favor no vayas a faltar (aunque deberías de venir acompañada, por que Ron y Harry quieren presentarte a un compañero suyo del equipo de quidditch y ya sabes lo pesado que se ponen ese par jajajaja) **_

_**Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Ginny.**_

_**P.d. en verdad trata de venir acompañada por que ese amigo de harry y ron a parte de feo es aburridísimo, que conste que te lo estoy advirtiendo, luego no te quejes de que no te dije nada. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . . . . . . **_

* * *

-Hay Ginny, tu no cambias, jajajajajajaja, uhm esos dos me las van a pagar – dijo Hermione y se puso a escribir la respuesta a Ginny._**

* * *

Querida Ginny:**_

_**Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me da mucho gusto que les haya ido de maravilla en sus vacaciones, **_

_**Claro que voy a ir a la fiesta, no me lo perdería por nada, me muero de ansias de saber que me trajeron los niños. (aunque espero que no sea alguna travesura de James y Sirius, esos gemelos son tremendos ) voy a llegar a las 3:00 para ayudarte en lo que haga falta. Por favor diles a Ron y Harry que no vayan a llevar a su amigo por que voy a ir acompañada, te vas a morir de la impresión al ver quien es jajajajajaja, bueno nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Besos para todos.**_

_**Hermione. **_

* * *

Termino de escribir y enrollo el pergamino, lo amarro a la pata de hedwig.

-Vamos Hedwig lleva esta carta a Ginny.

Hedwig salió de la habitación

-Bueno ya que estoy despierta me daré un baño y me iré al callejón diagón a comprar el regalo de Lily y a comprarme el vestido para la cena con Draco.

**

* * *

Comentarios de la autora.**

**1** **( n/a: que modesto es Draco le dice casas a grandísimas mansiones jejejejejeje)**

**2** **(n/a: lo mas sexy posible) **

**

* * *

Bueno aquí dejamos la historia espero que le haya gustado, si tienen dudas, sugerencias por favor manden un Review.****

* * *

**

Atentamente:

**Tania Malfoy Felton.**


	7. Aviso 2

**

* * *

**

Hola Queridas lectoras, antes que nada quiero decirles que esto es un aviso, no va a ser un capitulo.

**

* * *

Recibí un Review de Sakura-Granger que me llamo mucho la atención, antes que nada te agradezco mucho que me hayas escrito y que me hayas dado tu opinión acerca de mi fic y de los HORRORES gramaticales que contenía, quiero decirte que tome mucho en cuenta tu opinión y me puse a corregir esos errores, la verdad no soy muy buena en lo que se refiere a la ortografía pero espero haberlo solucionado ya, muchas gracias por escribirme y decirme en que estaba fallando aprecio mucho tu sinceridad.****

* * *

También quiero informarles que a mas tardar el jueves va a ver un nuevo capitulo.****

* * *

Espero que sigan leyendo esta humilde historia y me manden reviews con sus opinión y sugerencias para que este fic sea mejor.**

**Les adelanto un poco de lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos.**

**-¿Sabremos que le compro Herms a Lily?**

-**Veremos lo que pasa en la fiesta a la que van a ir Draco y Herms **

**-¿Que pasara en la madriguera?**

**-¿Quién Acompañara a Herms a la fiesta?**

**

* * *

Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido .****

* * *

**

Atentamente:

**Tania Malfoy Felton.**


	8. De Compras

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Les recuerdo que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y la Wb. ****

* * *

Ya se enteraron de las escenas que van a pasar en la película de la Orden del Fénix, o sea que bien, van a dejar como una chismosa a Cho Chang jejejejejejejejejejeje (es que me cae muy mal) , pero la verdad no me gusta nada que no salga Dobby, ni que no haya quidditch, ( yo quería ver a Ron y como cantaban los de Slytherin "A Weasley vamos a coronar" ) jejejejeje, también al parecer casi no va a hacer apariciones Sirius, uhmmm que mal dicen que al final ni se da uno cuenta que Bellatrix lo mata pero bueno mejor ya no les cuento nada, no sea que me quieran mandar un virus a mi compu por chismosa. **

**Bueno sin mas por el momento aquí va la historia, espero que les guste este capitulo, va a ser corto pero creo que el siguiente capitulo si va a ser mas largo. No olviden mandarme un Review y darme su opinión ehhhhhhhhhh. **

**

* * *

**

Matrimonio Precipitado

**Capitulo 6**

**-De Compras-**

**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior: **

-Bueno ya que estoy despierta me daré un baño y me iré al Callejón Diagón a comprar el regalo de Lily y a comprarme el vestido para la cena con Draco.

* * *

Hermione se fue al callejón Diagon 

-Bien primero compremos el regalo de Lily.

Entro a la tienda de artículos de calidad para pequeños magos.

"Magic Child" **1**

-Disculpe señorita, en donde se encuentran los regalos para niñas- le pregunto Hermione a una vendedora

-Se encuentra al fondo a la derecha, desea que le muestre algo en especial.

-Vera es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina tiene 7 años y quisiera regalarle algo especial.

-Bueno nos acaban de llegar varios artículos nuevos, desea que se los enseñe

-Si por favor.

Ambas se dirigieron a lugar en donde se encontraban los artículos para niñas.

**-**Este es un estuche mágico de belleza, a todas las niñas les fascina, si a su sobrina le gusta el maquillaje le encantara, las sombras mágicas brillan en la oscuridad y además ...

-Uhmmm, no eso no me gusta para Lily.

-Entonces le puedo mostrar estas pulseras mágicas, cambian de color dependiendo del tipo de ropa que traiga la niña en ese momento.

-No eso tampoco me gusta, no tendrá de casualidad algo que no se tan superficial.

La vendedora se molesto, pero como trataba con un cliente no podía mostrarlo.

-Si claro, bueno tal vez le guste esta caja mágica, tiene varios compartimientos secretos y la llave es un anillo, si no eres la portadora del anillo no lo podrás abrir.

-Si es perfecto, me lo llevo señorita, me lo podría envolver por favor.

-Claro, le gustaría algún color en especial.

-Rosa por favor.

La vendedora envolvió el regalo en una caja color rosa, con un moño blanco, tenia estrellas que brillaban y cambiaban de color.

-Son 10 galeones.

-Claro, aquí tiene- Hermione le dio el dinero a la vendedora- muchas gracias.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a la sucursal de Honeydukes a comprar un surtido de ranas de chocolate y grageas multisabores para los chicos (Molly, Bill,** 2** James, Sirius**3 **Jonathan, Monique, Rose**4 **Penélope, Roberto **5 **Jessica, Michelle **6 **Tania, German **7 **Esgar y George** 8 )**

Hermione entro a la tienda y compro los dulces.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que comprar el vestido para la Cena de Malfoy, uhmmm, con lo que me gusta vestir formalmente- Exclamo sarcásticamente.

Se dirigió a la tienda de modas de Madame Malkin.

-Buenas tardes querida, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Bueno, vera tengo una cena formal esta noche y vengo por una túnica de gala.

-Estupendo querida, lo que esta de moda en estos momentos son los vestidos muggles de noche, con unos abrigos tipo túnica, de que color te gustaría el vestido.

-Uhmmm, no se, que color cree usted que me quedaría bien- pregunto Hermione.

-Tienes unos ojos almendrados hermosos, y tu piel tiene un color muy bonito, te quedaría bien cualquier color, vamos a probarte algunos vestidos y así te decides te parece.

-Si gracias.

Hermione se probo un vestido color verde y se observo en el espejo

-Ese vestido te queda muy bonito- Exclamo Madame Malkin.

Hermione pensó- uhmmm no verde no, es el color de Slytherin, seria complacer a Malfoy.

-No, esta muy bonito este vestido, pero no me convence el color.

-Bueno entonces pruébate este vestido

Hermione entro al vestidor y se puse el vestido, este era color rojo y salió para verse en el espejo.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo Hermione pensaba – uhmmm no rojo no, es un color muy Gryffindor y no quiero que Malfoy se burle de mi y me este molestando.

-No este vestido tampoco me convence.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, tenemos mas vestidos.

Madame Malkin, le mostró muchos vestidos, pero ninguno parecía convencer a Hermione, cuando llevaban casi 20 vestidos, Madame Malkin ya estaba desesperada.

Hermione, se estaba dando por vencido y quería ponerse a llorar de la desesperación, cuando Madame Malkin saco un vestido azul, en cuanto lo vio supo que ese vestido era el adecuado, entro al vestidor para probárselo y salió para verse en el espejo.

-Es perfecto- Dijo al mirarse el vestido puesto en el espejo, era azul marino, strapless, pegado al cuerpo, tenia dos tiras largas en la parte de la espalda de una tela brillosa muy fina. **9**

-Se le ve hermoso querida, esta es la túnica que complementa ese vestido – Dijo la Madame Malkin, mostrándoles una túnica azul cielo y las zapatillas a juego.

-Si gracias me llevo todo.

Hermione pago y salió de la tienda, en segundos se apareció en su casa

De pronto vio el enorme reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea y marcaba las 4:30.

-Por Merlín, tarde mucho comprando, tengo que volver a darme un baño y empezar a arreglarme.

**

* * *

Comentarios de la autora: **

**1 (Eso me lo he inventado por que no sabia en donde compran los magos, regalos para los niños que no sean bromas (Gambol & Japes ó Sortilegios Weasley) por que la mayoría de sus artículos son bromas jejejejeje )**

**

* * *

2 (Molly, Bill, Hijos de Ron y Luna) **

**3 (James, Sirius, Gemelos, hijos de Ginny y Harry a parte de su hija Lily) **

**4 (Jonathan, Monique, Rose, Hijos de Bill y Fleur) **

**5 (Penélope Y Roberto**, **Hijos de Percy y Penélope)**

**6 (Jessica Y Michele, hijas de Charly y Rebecca bueno Jessica y Michele son los nombres de mis mejores amigas jejejeje y aunque no les guste Harry Potter las puse como personajes de mi historia. )**

**7 (Tania Y Esgar, Mellizos, hijos de George y Kattie, jejeje no pude evitar ponerme como hija de George, es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos jejeje, además Esgar es el nombre de mi hermano y aunque dice que estoy loca por hacer este fic, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho y además me regalo un enorme póster de Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fuego, y mi libro del diccionario mágico así que por eso lo puse en mi historia como un personaje mas. )**

**8 (German Y George, gemelos, hijos de Fred y Angelina)**

**

* * *

9 (No se si hayan visto la película animada de Anastasia, es el vestido que usa cuando va al teatro, jejejejeje, esa película me gustas mucho, se las recomiendo es de la Fox) ****

* * *

Bueno aquí dejamos la historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y no se olviden de mandar sus sugerencias y opiniones. ****

* * *

**

Atentamente:

**Tania Malfoy Felton**


End file.
